Teen Titans: Family
by bloomscool
Summary: Ever wonder were Melvin and the kids come from? well in this story answers to your questions will be revealed. Warning verbal abuse and slight Robin bashing every few chapters for being a jerk and references to cruel experiments. Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo will air on August 18, check Cartoon Network for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wonder where Melvin and her brother's came from? This is their story, I hope you like it disclaimer I own nothing. **

A small girl with blond hair in pigtails, blue eyes, beige shirt and beige skirt with little grey shoes was in a small room with her little brothers. The middle child was a small boy at least two years younger than his sister, he had brown eyes but they were hidden by long thick eyelashes, he had a small blue blanket and had red hair, he also had grey pants and a grey shirt on to match his little beige shoes. Then there was the youngest, he was perhaps only one year old, he had baby blue eyes and blond hair just like his sister and just like them he had dull baby clothes on, he was in his grey pajamas.

The girl was hugging her brother and said, "Don't cry Timmy, you did great in the course, the others were just jealous they don't have powers like you."

She wiped the tears away and he whimpered, "But Melvin, I was so weak and scared." Melvin hugged him, earlier that day he was in a training course with saws, flamethrowers, and lasers but instead of going through he froze up.

She gently replied, "Timmy you're four years old what were they expecting Black Canary? You did as you were told Timmy that's all that matters. Now tell me what did I tell you to do?"

He calmed down slightly and replied, "Do my best." She smiled and nodded, their younger brother started chewing on a shoe making his older siblings giggle,

Melvin asked, "Timmy could you get Ben onto the bed? I'll get the story."

As she walked over to the small bookshelf Timmy gently said, "Come on Ben it's time for bed." As he was picking his little brother up the door flew open, a woman with brown hair, green eyes, black shoes, brown pants, black shirt and black trench coat came in.

That was their adoptive mom, Melvin turned to her and asked, "What is it mommy?"

She didn't smile or anything as she replied, "Come Melvin."

Timmy stepped forward while Ben was reaching for his siblings, Timmy asked, "What about us?"

She ignored them, grabbed Melvin's hand and said, "I said come Melvin!"

Melvin pulled her hand away, crossed her arms and replied, "I'm not going anywhere without Timmy and Ben!"

She simply groaned, "Fine, come brats!" Timmy whimpered and picked Ben up; they ran down the hall and to a set of metal stairs, suddenly a girl in a bee suit and wings, a boy with green skin, hair, and eyes and a black and purple suit on, a boy with red hair, blue eyes, and a yellow jumpsuit, and finally a boy with red hair, a bow and arrows in a pack slung on his back, a mask to hide his eyes and identity, and red jumpsuit appeared, Melvin knew their names, the girl is Bumble Bee, the green boy is Beast Boy, the boy in yellow Kid Flash and the one with the arrows Speedy, they're part of a group of teenage superheroes called the Teen Titans.

Bumble Bee smiled at the kids and said, "Miss Clyde, we know you love your children but they're in danger. An evil group has targeted your children and we need to get them somewhere safe. Please if you care for your children you need to let us help them."

Melvin happily exclaimed, "Mom it's the Titan's please can we go with them? If we're in danger than we should go with them."

She smirked, picked up Melvin and replied, "You're half right Melvin."

She looked at the group of teens and said, "How about this you can have these two worthless brats!"

She kicked the boys away causing them to cry, Kid Flash picked them up and whispered, "Don't cry, you're both ok."

Speedy glared at her and angrily asked, "How can you be so cruel? Don't you want what's best for your kids?"

She cackled madly in a way that made Melvin begin to cry a little in fear, she ignored the child and replied, "Please they aren't mine, I only want power!" She held a now terrified Melvin closer and hurried up the stairs, the others tried to follow but she made the stairs break out from under them. Beast Boy and Bumble Bee flew them up the stairs but they weren't fast enough to catch up to Melvin and Miss Clyde, they came to the door the two had just gone into which required a pass code.

Kid Flash looked at the possible options wondered, "What is it? There are one thousand combinations which will take hours."

Timmy, who was in Beast Boy's arms replied, "11, 11, and 5."

Speedy quickly typed it in and when it opened he said, "Good job Timmy." They hurried through and saw that they were in a small room with a large yellow helicopter; Melvin was about a foot away from Miss Clyde, who was putting luggage away,

Melvin noticed them and happily exclaimed, "Timmy, Ben you're both ok!"

Ben, who was in Bumble Bee's arms happily cried out, "Melvin!"

Their adoptive mom glared at Timmy who ran to his sister and said, "I bet you told them the code you worthless kid."

Bumble Bee held Ben closer and asked, "Why did you keep them with you if all you do is abuse them?"

She angrily replied, "I would've gotten rid of them at birth when they didn't show signs of power but Melvin begged me to keep them, if she hadn't I would've thrown them down that stream just like I did to their worthless parents!"

Melvin glared at the woman than looked at her brother and said, "Timmy, go to your brother and the other Titans, don't worry I'll be right there."

Timmy worriedly asked, "What are you going to do?"

She gave a small smile simply replied, "Just go I'll be right there, don't be afraid." She then turned to Miss Clyde and took her hair come out of their pigtails,

Timmy hurried to the others as Miss Clyde asked, "What are you doing child?"

Melvin angrily replied, "Doing what Speedy said to do, I'm doing what's best for my brothers by getting rid of the problem, **you**!" She stepped back as Melvin's hair stood up and her eyes glowed an intense blue,

Melvin screamed, "I'm tired of you insulting my brothers, my parents, my family, I'm tired of the abuse, I'm tired of the studying, I'm sick of our pain and I'm sick of you!"

_Suddenly a bunch of green, floating beings with tails were the legs should be begun coming at Miss Clyde, one came very close to the woman's face and said, "We shall let you live so you can attempt to pay your debt but there is much to do."_

_Miss Clyde began to whimper and shake, she asked, "W-w-what must I do?"_

_Another one replied, "First you must promise to never, ever bother Melvin and her brothers again, second you must confess to every single crime you committed, and third you must tell the Titans the truth of the kid's birth should they ever ask, once you do all this we'll consider sparing you."_

_She started sweating and shaking uncontrollably as she whimpered, "O-o-o-ok I'll d-d-d-do it just d-d-don't h-h-h-h-hurt me!" _

But in reality nothing was there, but if it did really happen it left a quivering Miss Clyde, tired Melvin, and confused Titans in their place, for them it happened so quick, one moment Melvin was yelling at her adoptive mom and the next Miss Clyde was screaming for an invisible force not to hurt her.

**And that's the prologue, next will be a time skip. Please read, review, and don't flame, but constructive criticism is ok, and the reason they have different clothes will be explained later.**


	2. The day things changed

**Ok, it's been one month since the events of the Brotherhood of Evil and two days since the events of Trouble in Tokyo. Oh and I don't own the Stinky Cheese Man or the Teen Titans.**

The black energy vanished revealing Beast Boy and a girl with pale skin and a blue cloak, Raven, Raven walked to Beast Boy and asked, "You sure about this Beast Boy? Them living with us I mean."

Beast Boy gave a small smile and replied, "Of course, the kids need protecting. I understand though why you're so hesitant because bad guys often break into the tower but don't worry we have a bunch of new recruits staying at the tower to protect them." On the hill leading to the monastery they saw the kids, Melvin was holding Bobby's paw, Bobby was the giant teddy bear, literally. Timmy was holding Ben's hand and Ben was just giggling and waving, they were in the clothes that their birth mom gave them before being forced to wear their other dull and boring clothes.

Beast Boy smiled and asked, "Well what are we waiting for Rae?" Raven no longer cared about that nickname, most if not all people could guess why, let's just say they've grown fond of each other. The young teens went up the hill to where the kids were,

Melvin frowned and said, "We still don't have everything together."

Raven nodded and replied, "We'll get everything else later."

Beast Boy looked up at Bobby and asked, "Um how will we fit him into the train?"

Melvin smiled and replied, "Bobby can run pretty fast, he just has to run until we get to our stop than we'll take a little break before he has to follow us while we take your car." Bobby gave his big grin in agreement, him grinning scares most people so he's very careful about grinning around strangers.

Raven nodded and continued, "Than I can just teleport him to the tower with us, thus we should be home sometime tomorrow." So they hopped onto the train,

as they looked out the window Timmy asked, "Why are we going to the tower?"

Raven simply replied, "We feel you'd be safer in the tower were we can easily protect you three, at the monastery we aren't able to watch you as well."

Beast Boy saw how bored the kids looked so he, thought for a moment and asked, "Would you guys like to me to tell you a story?"

The kids' faces lit up and Melvin happily replied, "Sure." So he told the story of The Stinky Cheese Man.

After he was done Melvin happily giggled, "That was a funny story." Ben proceeded to grab Timmy's blanket and put it in his mouth,

Timmy screamed, "Mine!" Ben just kept tugging on it, his jaw is super strong so he can eat large blocks of steel, it was explained that he could eat solids when he was just a month old but Melvin felt it was too risky and even stated, 'those scientists don't know what they're talking about.' So they always fed his soft foods.

Melvin shook her head, sighed and said, "Now let's not start that again you two. Here Ben play with this." She gave Ben a small, brown toy monkey about a couple of inches smaller than him which he began cuddling with in exchange for Timmy's blanket,

she chuckled, "Now if he would just stay like that."

Ben looked at Raven and asked, "Up?"

She smiled and replied, "Sure." And picked him up, Melvin was happy that her little brothers enjoyed Raven's company considering what they've been through.

Melvin shook the thoughts away and excitedly asked Beast Boy, "So what's it like being a Titan?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "It's fun but also serious work, we go on missions to save the world and sometimes we don't see our home or teammates for days." The kids looked a little sad at that thought,

he noticed this and continued, "But it's all worth it when you return home with all your friends in one piece and have a party to celebrate your victory." That got the kids happy,

Melvin remembered something very important so she asked, "Beast Boy will we be able to see Superman and the others in the Justice League?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment and replied, "Maybe, not really sure."

Melvin nodded then realized she hadn't seen certain friends in a while so she asked, "Could we go to that one restaurant, the one on Drury Lane? I have a few friends there."

Raven smiled and replied, "Sure, no one really goes to Drury Lane much so I go there from time to time to be alone."

Beast Boy gave a quizzical look and asked, "What are your friend's names?"

Melvin gave a small smile and replied, "Well there's Danny, Conner, Megan, Duela Dent, Rose, oh and Mr. Saunders they're all teens besides Danny and Mr. Saunders, he's a ghost and Mr. Saunders is an adult but they're all really nice people, and ghost, anyways don't ask why but I think we should convince some of the Justice League to come with us. All I can really say about it is they need some cheering up and the League might be able to help."

Raven simply shrugged and stated, "I think we can get them together." A little while later they came to their stop, they walked to the T-car which was blue and white all around. Melvin gestured for Bobby to come to a more private place, she gave him a few ham and cheese sandwiches and told him to eat them before it was time to set off again. She turned to see her brothers sitting in the car watching as Raven and Beast Boy talked to each other, she smiled at them, they were definitely going to have a ton of fun, she than looked around and gasped slightly, about ten feet to the left of the car was the man she feared most, he was bald and had a black suit, white undershirt, and black tie, Lex Luthor!

She hurried to the car and said, "Bobby has rested and wants to hurry to the tower."

Raven gave a confused look and asked, "What's the rush?" She let her eyes go to where Lex Luthor was, he noticed her and had that devilish smile on his face, she needed to get out of there now!

she replied with the first thing that came to mind, "Um well I want to get to the tower in a hurry so we can see our new room and meet new friends." Bobby, who was invisible noticed the man and growled slightly, even though he was created after Luthor left he still knew when she felt threatened by people.

Both teens smiled slightly, she was really excited so Beast Boy said, "Ok we can go now."

She got into the car and whispered to her brothers, "Stay down and stay quiet until I tell you it's ok, I'll explain in a moment." They nodded and sunk low in their seats, she nodded and silently sighed in relief that they understood to get low in their seats and not to get up and lay on the floor of the car. She had to wonder though, how did he know where she was? Last time they met she figured he was, contrary to what he told others, leaving because she brain blasted a scientist next to him and thought she was aiming for him so he ran in fear. Now why was he here? She looked at her brothers and gasped slightly, he must be trying to get them to join him or kidnap them and force her to come to him just like when they were little and she'd run to Drury Lane or he wants to start those cruel experiments again, she closed her eyes and thought to herself, _no, not again! Never again will he hurt them!_

As they drove off Raven asked, "Melvin are you ok? You're acting strange."

Melvin opened her eyes, remembering that Raven is an empath and making herself calm down, once she was calm she smiled and replied, "I'm fine Raven." She looked out the window behind them and gasped, Lex Luthor was driving right behind them in a long limo, she began freaking out some.

She continued in a slightly panicked voice, "Ok a little less fine, step on it!" She wasn't going to let him get his way, not again, never again would he get his way.

Beast Boy looked back and asked, "Why?"

Melvin sighed slightly, she needed to tell them the truth so she looked forward and replied, "Lex Luthor is chasing us, he was the reason the one who raised us, not Miss Clyde died, he killed her right after Ben's birth. That and he scares me and looks at me like I'm something good to eat."

Timmy realized how bad this was, every day she'd say, 'Timmy stay close to me, don't run anywhere near that man.' He got up on the seat, looked out the window and screamed, "He's going to get us!" Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and nodded,

Beast Boy looked back and said, "Melvin tell Bobby to get on the car and not to let go no matter what." She nodded then used her link with Bobby to tell him what to do.

The moment he said he was on the car she replied, "Ok, he's on, luckily he can change his weight so we won't be crushed."

Melvin realized what was going to happen, this was how Raven got them to the Brotherhood of Evil base that day so long ago, she turned and whispered to her brothers, "Get down low, hold on to each other, and remain quite until I tell you to get up." They did as she said,

Timmy held Ben close and asked, "Can't you just brain blast him?"

She shook her head and replied, "No, he's driving and if I can't break away in time before he crashes I could die or end up in a coma, now just get down." Besides, a brain blast means having him in her head, she didn't need a monster in her head.

Raven's eyes glowed as she chanted, "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" The car was covered in a black aura for about a minute before vanishing;

Beast Boy took out his communicator and said, "Beast Boy to Robin over."

Robin, the one with black hair appeared on the screen and asked, "What's wrong?"

Raven spoke up and explained, "We had to take a little detour, we'll be at the tower in about half an hour."

Robin nodded and said, "Ok K.F. put the decorations back up." Raven gave a questioning look but Beast Boy just face palmed, he always decorated a day before the big even is supposed to happen.

They heard Kid Flash ask in the background, "Why?"

Robin let out a small groan as he replied, "They had to take detour and will be here in half an hour, well see you guys soon."

And he hung up, Melvin looked out the window and said, "Ok we're safe, Timmy, Ben you can get up now." They both sat back up, but she knew he'd be back for them, _Why can't he just leave us alone! _Was what she wanted to scream, she needed to keep her brothers safe at all costs.

Timmy excitedly asked, "How much longer? What'll our rooms be like? Are we going to have a bajillion toys? When do we start training? When do we become Titans?"

Beast Boy smiled and chuckled lightly as he replied, "Just a few more minutes, it's a surprise, we can't have that many toys in the tower, Robin's choice, and we'll decide that later." When they got to the tower and went inside everyone was still preparing for the celebration,

Robin walked up to them and said, "We'll be ready in about an hour or so, in the meantime how about you three go see your room, it's the one on the left of Raven's room, hope you guys like it. We don't have your bed or bed sheets yet but we do have the cots and spare blankets out, and don't worry we made a little area for Bobby to sleep in." So Beast Boy and Raven led the kids to their room, on the door in big letters was their names including Bobby. Inside was a cute little room for them, the walls were painted to have grassy plains with trees all around, the carpet was made to look like grass, in one corner of the room was a large toy box that looked like a wooden treasure chest, it even had a golden latch on it, and there were three large dressers on the other side of the room. And of course there was also a TV they could turn on so the others could do what they wanted on the TV without disturbing the kids and there was the baby monitor, also a small bookshelf and a clock with Nemo on the top, all of those things were right by the two bathrooms.

Raven smiled a little at their excited faces explained, "We have over two hundred channels on this TV, just tell us if you're having trouble finding a station and we'll turn it on for you. We'll need to go clothes and book shopping later but we do have a few toys in the toy box."

Melvin looked at the time and asked, "What channel is Nickelodeon on?"

Raven turned the TV on and replied, "Channel 47, actually I think Paw Patrol is almost on."

Timmy heard this and happily exclaimed, "Paw Patrol!" Both teens chuckled lightly as they sat on the ground, patiently waiting for their cartoon to come on,

Beast Boy said, "Tell us if you need anything."

Melvin looked away from the TV for a moment and replied, "We will, we'll be out of here at around one."

Raven smiled and replied, "Its fine, we'll bring some cupcakes in a few minutes."

Before they left Melvin asked Raven an important question, "The dull clothes we used to have, you didn't keep them right?" Melvin hoped she would say no, she hated those clothes.

Raven shook her head and replied, "They were sadly viciously incinerated by Hot Spot." Melvin smiled at this, Raven and the others must've realized how much they hated those horrendous clothes.

And they left, when they got to the Ops room Robin asked, "Where are the kids?"

Beast Boy sat on the couch and replied, "They're in their room watching Paw Patrol, Melvin said they'll be out around one."

Robin couldn't help but smile a little at the thought as he said, "Ok." Raven though was wondering if everything really was ok, she always sensed Melvin kept deep dark secrets which at first she thought was telekinesis but when that was proven false that feeling never stopped bugging her, she couldn't help but think _is she able to comprehend her own secrets? Will she be another Terra? What won't she tell me?_ But for now she was just focused on helping the kids, especially after she learned of Miss Clyde.

**And there we go next chapter we'll see Melvin's daily routine. It's up to you guys to find out who some of the people I mentioned are so please either PM or review the answer and you'll get delicious cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys this is the last one I had pre-prepared so now you'll need to wait a while for new chapters for hopefully just a few days, about, also sorry**** if I get certain things wrong in this I've never dealt with children Ben, Timmy, and Melvin's age disclaimer I own nothing.**

The little party they had been a lot of fun, after Titans East left the kids went to bed. Melvin woke up around five thirty in the morning and got out of bed, time for her daily routine, she got up and did a few stretches just like she was taught by the scientists, then she went to her dresser and got some clothes for the day, she got a nice warm shower, got her clothes on and began brushing her hair. After she was done she put her hair up in pigtails, she then looked out her window and began doing the exercises she was told to do every morning. When she finished the clock said six thirty which meant it was almost time for her brothers to get up, Timmy was the first to get up so she gave him his clothes, next was Ben. Ben was able to do half the work like with his pants but just couldn't figure his shirt out,

Melvin laughed slightly and said, "Here, hold your arms up and get ready to put your arm through the holes."

Ben smiled and replied, "Ok." He did as she said and cheered at his little Superman shirt; she laughed and gently ruffled his hair.

Now that they were all up Melvin walked up to Bobby and said, "Ok Bobby its time for you to eat."

He replied in a language only she could understand, "Ok." She got a couple of cookies from the kitchen and gave them to Bobby; after he ate she led her brothers to the kitchen where a few of the other Titans were also heading. She got some oatmeal for Ben, a couple pancakes, with help from Cyborg, for Timmy, and some waffles for herself.

After they ate she said, "Come on guys let's play." And they hurried back to their room,

Robin noticed her behavior wondered, "Does Melvin seem a little distant to anyone else here?"

Raven sipped some tea and replied, "Melvin's pretty shy and from the way she was talking on the train she hasn't had any friends her age besides her brothers and maybe Bobby, we could always schedule play dates between her and other kids but with Lex Luthor after them that might not be safe so the only other option is ask Titans East if we could borrow Mas and Menos or vice versa."

Robin crossed his arms and said, "And we can't do this any old-time, unless…I've got it we'll let them show us their powers and invite Titans East to watch and while they do that we can discuss a schedule for play dates."

Beast Boy got out his communicator and asked, "Want to do it now?"

Robin nodded and replied, "Yes, and Argent go tell the kids about these new developments."

Argent hurried to their room, knocked on the door and asked, "Kids can I come in?"

She heard Melvin reply, "Come in." Argent walked in to see that they were playing with their toys; Ben was pretending that he's an airplane and had to fly his monkey everywhere, Melvin was having a tea party with a small rainbow colored bear, and Timmy was hugging a large duckling.

Argent sat on one of the cots and said, "Robin wants you to show your powers to the rest of the Titans."

Melvin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Don't they already know about our powers?" It was true, they got a report from a scientist that worked at the facility.

Argent nodded and replied, "Yeah but we still want to know the full length."

Melvin looked at her brothers and sighed, "Where do we need to go?"

Argent got up and replied, "Follow me." Since the Brotherhood of Evil incident they added a few things to the tower, including a new training room, new bedrooms, and a couple of levels to only be used as temporary holding cells, they've even heard Speedy talking about making room in the Titans East tower for his unborn child, during the time the Titans left to gather their stuff and the original five left for Tokyo Speedy married his girlfriend of two years and after the others got back found out she was pregnant, he thought he'd never re-marry since his first wife three years earlier, Anna, was murdered while she was ten months pregnant. They got to the training room which was filled with targets, luckily the Titans already knew about Melvin's telepathic abilities and illusion creation because of that report so that was one less thing to worry about. The other Titans, Titans East included due to coming via Zeta Tube, were watching above them.

She saw how nervous Timmy was so she asked him, "Do you want to go last?"

Timmy stepped back slightly and replied, "Yes."

Robin explained through the microphone, "We just want you guys to do your best, if Ben won't do anything he doesn't have to go." They nodded and began, Ben went first,

Melvin gave him a little metal sheet and asked, "Can you shoot your pretty spit balls just like you did to the bad monkey earlier? Except shoot them at those big, colorful circles." Ben nodded, ate the metal sheet and began spitting his energy infused spit balls at the targets, she clapped and Ben mimicked her,

he walked to Bobby and asked, "Up?" Bobby nodded and gently picked the little two-year old up,

Melvin stepped forward and said, "As you know I have limited telepathy, the ability to create fear and calm inducing illusions but I can't use fear if the person only has a scrap of sanity left, and the ability to make imaginary friends and choose whether or not they should be real like Bobby is or if they should live in my head waiting to be called on. Also I can make cartoon characters come to life, watch." She made a pink creäture with little arms, red shoes, and big eyes,

Ben happily cheered, "Kitty!"

She laughed with the real life Kirby, "No Ben that's Kirby not a kitty."

Ben clapped and cheered, "Poyo!"

Kirby smiled and exclaimed, "Poyo!" Melvin giggled at this and created another creäture, it looked humanoid but it had big eyes, it's face, tummy, arms, and legs were tan it wore white gloves, red shoes, and was blue all around, that was Sonic the Hedgehog,

Ben exclaimed, "Kitty!"

Causing Melvin to laugh, "No this is Sonic you remember from the TV." He began cheering, and last up was a humanoid tiger, Rath from Ben 10,

Ben cheered, "Kitty!" Rath heard this and exclaimed a confused and pretty angry voice, "Kitty!"

Melvin got in front of him and said, "L-let's not have another incident like the one at the lab two years ago Rath."

Sonic smirked and replied, "In his defence they were poking him with needles and calling him kitty."

Rath looked like he was going to tackle Sonic to which Melvin just shook her head and sighed, "No fighting please!"

She saw the Titans amazed faces and asked, "You guys fans of Ben 10 to?"

Starfire looked at Kirby and let out a little squeal as Robin replied, "We find it funny, um later could you let Starfire hug Kirby? She thinks he's just the cutest thing."

Melvin nodded and said, "Let me explain about Kirby's ability to suck stuff up, he can only eat objects, nothing that's alive besides plants or was alive and he can't eat Red Tornado because he is pretty much human but he can carry up to one person of any size."

Sonic stopped teasing Rath and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Melvin motioned them over to the targets and replied, "Destroy these targets but leave one for Timmy." They nodded and began, Sonic ran super fast and shattered one target, Kirby ate one, and Rath punched one so hard it broke into seventy pieces.

She said, "Good job guys, now rest up." And they vanished,

she walked up to Timmy and asked, "Are you ready?"

Timmy nervously replied, "Yeah."

She got down closer to his level and said, "You can use your powers again so don't worry, just show them what you can do ok."

He hugged her and replied, "Ok sis." He got in front of the target,

Kid Flash gave a reassuring smile and said, "Whenever your ready Timmy." He nodded and let out his super sonic scream but something went wrong the sound waves hit the target against the wall, shattering it but then they bounced back against Timmy, sending him flying backwards.

Melvin ran to him and asked, "Timmy? Timmy are you ok?"

Timmy sat up and replied, "I'm fine but my head hurts." She breathed a sigh of relief, good thing his ears are immune to his powers so he won't go deaf but his head will always hurt if his sonic scream backfires,

she smiled and said, "Let's get you to the med bay just to make sure."

She helped him up and asked Bobby, "Could you carry Timmy to the med bay, we'll be right behind you." He nodded, gently picked Timmy up and headed to the med bay,

after they got him on the sick-bed to sleep for a while Robin asked, "Do you know why this must've happened?"

Melvin nodded and replied, "He generates his most powerful sonic screams if agitated so the scientists made an illusion of mommy being shot at, I tried to make them stop but they kept going and always used the illusions when mommy was gone and forced us to never tell her what they did. Over time his fears of being unable to save her had made it harder and harder for him to use his powers until the day when you guys came he was to get through a course with saws, flamethrowers, and lasers, he found himself unable to use his powers until when we traveled with Raven, I figured he got over the block but I guess it's now so bad that he can only use his powers without them backfiring when agitated."

Argent looked down and said, "Poor kid, he's been through so much." They went upstairs to let Timmy be alone but the moment they began to sit there was a knock at the door,

Speedy went to get it and when he came back he asked, "You guys want to see Green Arrow and Black Canary? They're at the door." Everyone besides Kid Flash, Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee were super eager since the other five already met them but went anyways to see what they wanted. They walked to the door and saw the two adult heroes,

Speedy asked, "What's wrong?"

Green Arrow gave a small smile and replied, "Roy, I have a surprise for you." Speedy already revealed his secret ID so no one was shocked at hearing his name,

Speedy crossed his arms and asked, "What is it? Why are you beating around the bush?" Most of the Titans knew his relationship with Green Arrow wasn't the best and wanted to keep all meetings short.

Black Canary and Green Arrow stepped aside as she replied, "Roy we wanted you to meet your son." Standing in the middle of the two was a boy with his dad's red hair and dark green eyes, he wore a yellow hat with a red feather on the right side of it, red uniform and a little pack with little toy bow and arrows hung across his back, he looked about only three years old,

he looked up at Speedy and asked, "Daddy?"

**Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff! This'll be explained next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is a very special chapter because I'm putting it up so soon, don't expect me to do this often. Well here's a tiny explanation on this you see in this story the entire series took about three years and it was after Terra was turned to stone that the first year went by than after Trigon was the second year and five months later the Brotherhood happened and that was year three well I'll let Green Arrow explain the rest, disclaimer I own nothing. **

Everyone was now inside on the couch, the kids were playing with the boy,

Speedy asked, "What do you mean he's my son?"

Green Arrow crossed his arms and replied, "Found him yesterday, you see Black Canary and I were busting this drug rig and well she heard a voice on the other side of a wall well she couldn't find a door so she started to kick the wall down and found a kid who looked like you, we demanded that the boss of the operation explain himself so he explained that three years ago when the Master of Games kidnapped you your wife went into labor, mere seconds later he went in to kill you all but when it was apparent that Anna was in labor he took her to his cabin in the woods, helped her give birth, waited for her to give him a name, and shot her then blew the cabin up after stealing your son. He planned on using him to kill you, we luckily had a DNA sample from you so we did a DNA test and it was positive, here's the results."

After taking the paper he muttered, "How'd you get a piece of my DNA?"

Green Arrow sheepishly explained, "Batman always comes prepared." He looked it over maybe fifty times and every single time the answer was the same, the child he thought was dead for three years is his son without a doubt,

he sat the papers down and asked, "What'll I tell my wife Ollie? The best I can hope for is that she doesn't leave me but come on she's been pregnant for not that long how'll she react to hearing of a new son?" The kids came in,

Speedy asked his son, "What's your name son?"

Melvin face palmed and sighed, "That's what I forgot to ask." They couldn't help but laugh a little, leave it to a small child to forget to ask the name of a playmate,

his son happily replied, "Ruari." He had to take his mask off, he got down to his son's level and looked closely at him, suddenly memories of his beloved wife came flowing into him. Her beautiful blond hair, her soft green eyes, her laugh that always seemed to pull him from the abyss of despair, the joy he felt when she didn't get worked up over him being a hero and acted like he just got dressed even though he knew she was amazed, the happiness when she said yes to the proposal, the happiness of finding out she was pregnant and the pain when he lost it all came back to him. He let the tears fall,

Ruari asked in a worried voice, "Daddy? Daddy why are you sad did I do something bad?"

He smiled and replied, "Daddy's not sad, I'm just so happy that I'm finally a father. But I'm also worried."

He tilted his head and asked, "Why are you worried?"

Speedy sat Ruari next to him on the couch and explained, "When mommy died I found someone who at first was just a friend, then after a year I thought I might possibly love than two years later we got married and well I don't want you to think that I attempted to replace mommy because I never would but it's complicated."

Ruari frowned and asked, "Do I need to call her mommy?"

Speedy shook his head and replied, "No in fact that'll be the last thing she'd expect you to call her."

He smiled and said, "Ok." Speedy smiled and put his mask back on, now to just tell him he'll have a new baby sibling, one step at a time.

Ollie just had to ruin the moment and ask, "Have you told your wife about you being a superhero?"

Speedy sighed and replied, "I can't, if I do the bad guys might try to harm her to get to me."

Black Canary sat Rauri on her lap and said, "You should tell her Roy that's a part of being in a marriage, no telling lies."

Speedy looked down and sighed, "I know, I know, I'll tell her tonight after explaining Ruari, I'll bring her to the tower and explain myself."

Robin spoke up and replied, "We'll be there for you Roy, just tell her you have a son then if she accepts that bring her here and explain the rest, we'll help you out ok." He nodded,

Timmy looked at Ruari and asked, "Will he be our new brother?"

Speedy chuckled lightly and replied, "You can be his big brother Timmy, teach him all the stuff he doesn't know, Timmy you'll be a great big brother."

Timmy smiled at this than another question troubled him, "How are babies made?"

Melvin quickly began explaining, "Mommy told me before she died you see first both the man and woman have to play leap-frog except one of the partners have to land on the others back then they have to wrestle for the ham and cheese sandwich." They could tell she was joking but it amazed her brother to no end,

she said, "I'm joking Timmy honestly I also have no idea how babies are made."

Timmy crossed his arms and asked, "But you said you saw mommy get pregnant right?"

She sighed and replied, "Yeah, via machine but never for real." At least she didn't really see the real thing well after one long explanation for Timmy it was time to say bye to Ruari for a while, the kids decided to play with Mas and Menos while they waited, at around seven they came back,

Speedy whispered to Robin, "She accepted Ruari now for the moment of truth, get the memory erasing serum ready just in case." Robin nodded, the woman had long black hair, piercing green eyes, she had a tiny bump on her belly but it was mostly covered by her green sparkly dress. Starfire met her already and has since been charmed by her,

she asked, "Jade how was your evening?"

Jade smiled and replied, "Wonderful Kori although I kept eating all the foods I hated, great time to have cravings."

Jade looked around the place and commented, "Nice place you got here, from what Roy told me our new house will be just as big and we'll have multiple roommates."

Starfire nodded and replied, "You will love your new home in Steel City. I have seen it and the people there are simply amazing." Speedy got her some punch and said, "Honey I have to tell you something." They walked over to the couch, he was sweating slightly,

she worriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

Speedy scratched the back of his head and replied, "Well honey first off I just want you to know I wasn't telling a lie to harm you, I didn't want you killed like my late wife Anna was."

She nodded and said, "Roy, you can tell me anything." He smiled at her, he knew she was right,

he explained, "I'm the superhero Speedy."

She looked shocked at first than pulled him into a long passionate kiss and said, "Speedy was always my favorite superhero." Raven knew she could trust Jade, the girl's love for Roy was very much real and nothing felt off about her.

Jade suddenly shot up and asked, "Do you have any pickles and ice cream? Just got a craving for it."

Speedy smiled and replied, "I'll go get some Jade, want anything else?"

Jade sat back down and said, "Chilly fries with a disgusting amount of onions." He nodded and left to get the order ready, everything was so right about her to Roy especially, she was nice, thoughtful, pretty, smart, and independent, Melvin got up and began leading her brothers out of the room,

Raven asked, "Where are you going?"

Melvin turned around and replied, "It's eight, time to get ready for bed."

Robin smiled and said, "Ok but Jericho will stand near the door in case you need help ok." Melvin nodded and let Jericho catch up to them,

she asked Timmy, "Can you brush your hair and brush your teeth?"

Timmy got a small comb and replied, "Yes." Melvin got Ben into some light blue pajamas with white stripes on them, then she helped brush his teeth than combed his hair, than she gave Timmy some red fuzzy pajamas and she put on a purple shirt with a little rainbow on it and purple shorts, than she brushed her teeth, and finally her hair. She helped Ben into bed and sang a song Rose once taught her when Timmy was only a month old,

_It's ok, you're ok, you will live for another day. _

_It's alright, you're alright, you will live for another night. _

_I'll protect you in my own way even when you're far away. _

_Don't be scared, don't cry for I'll always be by your side. _

_Don't forget even when dad vanishes, even when mom's away, _

_O-o-oh don't forget I'm right there by your side, _

_even when millions of light-years apart we'll always be in the others heart! _

_So it's ok, you're ok, you will live for another day. _

_It's alright, your alright you will live for another night. _

_Please don't forget that I love you little one, _

_even though in the future I might not show it. _

_So goodnight, sleep tight, we will live through another fight. _

_Please keep smiling to the end of time and space, _

_I never want to not see my loved one smile!_

_Always remember that as long as you're ok, you'll live for another day, _

_as long as you're alright you will live for another night, _

_oh we'll live through another fight. _

_O-o-o-oh it's ok, you're ok, you'll live for another day. _

_O-o-o-oh it's alright, you're alright, you will live for another night. _

As she sang Jericho had a longing look in his eyes, that was the lullaby his sister sang when he was a baby, he realized the others probably heard the song on the baby monitor, her brothers were fast asleep, Melvin whispered, "Night Jericho." He smiled and signed, _good night. _She got comfy but began having weird dreams, well for others they would weird but for her by now they were normal but could be pretty startling. This time she dreamt of being electrocuted or something in the dark, all she could tell was that there was a shock collar on her neck, the floor felt really cold and wet and it smelt really gross in the area also that this never happened to her or her brothers. She woke up, sat up, looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight, she clutched a small brown teddy bear, one that her mom said was given to her as a little present by someone from her family but she figured that was also a lie just like everything else Lex Luthor told her mom was true.

She whispered to the bear, "I'll find you soon Gar, and we can be a family, you'll be my brother and we'll be together someday."

**I know this was odd but it had to happen, ok for starters Jade wanting chilly fries with a disgusting amount of onions is from Ben 10 Omniverse, yes the part about were babies come from may have grossed you out, it kind of grossed me out but I tried to keep it funny and PG. Now who do you think Gar is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This'll be for Father's Day, we're going to take a little peak inside Timmy's mind and see how he thinks and we'll see how others celebrate this holiday, disclaimer really if I owned the Teen Titans there would be a season twenty by now so I don't own it. **

Timmy was looking all around the tower, earlier he asked Melvin about their dad but she began stuttering and told him to wait a moment and after three hours he grew bored. Beast Boy went to go see his dad, or both dad's as he had called him since his dad in another country adopted him and his dad from the other superhero team acted like his dad, Aqualad didn't want to see his dad because of some complicated stuff, Raven destroyed her's about two years ago, Cyborg was at his dad's, Ruari was with his dad, Robin was with his dad, and so was Kid Flash, all the others who had dads that were alive couldn't visit because of work, them hating each other, or illness but even then they sent cards. Timmy sighed, all he wanted was to ask Melvin why he never met their dad but now he had to entertain himself with his little brother. Starfire walked in and saw the boy's sad face and asked, "What's wrong Timmy?"

Timmy sadly replied, "I wanted to ask Melvin about our dad but I can't find her and I've searched everywhere."

Raven suddenly appeared and said, "I'll try to find her, she's probably busy trying to figure something out so go ahead and play with Star for a bit." Timmy nodded, at first when she did that he'd freak out but now it was as normal as walking, Raven walked outside and knew were to look, the same place Beast Boy always goes which would be the rocks by the water or as the Titans call it the 'Place of Contemplation'. Raven saw Melvin sitting there, looking at her reflection with a distraught look on her face,

Raven sat with her and asked, "What's wrong Melvin?"

Melvin looked up to her and replied, "Timmy asked me about our dad earlier."

Raven nodded and said, "So what's wrong about that? Timmy only wants to understand something about your dad."

Melvin looked away and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Raven nodded and replied, "Of course." Melvin began to hesitate and Raven realized that it must've been because of what Melvin said about two weeks earlier when jokingly telling Timmy where babies come from,

she asked, "It's about the machine you mentioned before right?"

Melvin nodded and explained, "We weren't born like most children, but anyways we were born through a machine, mom told us about dad but he wasn't allowed to be in our lives, how do I tell him about a dad I wasn't allowed to see. I know other children were born like that but how do I explain it to Timmy?"

Raven looked at their reflection and replied, "There is no easy way Melvin, you just have to find a gentle but truthful way of telling him."

Melvin stood up and said, "I'll go talk to Timmy."

She went into the Ops room and asked, "Star could you leave I want to talk to Timmy."

Starfire stood up and replied, "Sure." Melvin sat on the couch and motioned for Timmy to come closer,

she explained, "I was a little worried about some stuff, sorry to keep you waiting now what do you want to ask?"

Timmy clutched his blue blanket a little less and replied, "Well were was dad when we were younger? And what was he like?"

Melvin wrapped her finger in her pink cape and said, "Well Timmy I don't know much about dad because I never met him myself but mom did use to say he was warm, caring, smart, funny, he had your brown eyes and my blond hair, he was big and strong oh and he loved kids."

Timmy smiled then asked, "But Beast Boy said that dads raise their children so what does that make our dad?"

Melvin scratched the back of her head and replied, "Well Timmy he'd still be our dad, in fact if he was here you could call him dad and it wouldn't be a big deal so..."

Timmy nodded then asked, "So what does that make the other Titans? They are raising us."

Melvin nodded, this was getting complicated, she replied, "They can be our aunts and uncles, in fact now we have one of the biggest families in the world!" Timmy smiled at that, he really liked the idea of them being family, in Gotham City at Wayne Manor Robin, now as Bruce Wayne aka Batman's son Dick Grayson was outside with some of the family at the mansion.

* * *

Alfred and Dick's Aunt Harriet watched in delight on the patio as the father and son shot arrows at the targets,

Aunt Harriet asked, "Isn't it wonderful that Dick and Bruce are having so much fun Alfred?"

Alfred smiled and replied, "It most certainly is madame especially after Master Dick's been at Harvard for those three long years and Mister Wayne had been gone on all those long business trips."

She sipped on some more lemonade and said, "I've missed them, even when they'd run off on those fishing trips, bird watching days, random trips to museums, I've missed them doing that. Ever since they left I've been so lonely which is why I'm glad you and Jason are still here. I just you know don't want to be reminded of when he died." Alfred nodded, she meant her husband,

he replied, "I've missed them to so I'm glad you're both here as well." A boy with blue eyes, dark red hair, a simple short-sleeved red shirt and red shorts ran out onto the patio,

he asked, "Did I miss it?" Alfred shook his head and replied, "No worries Master Jason they just started."

Jason ran to his adopted brother and adopted father and said, "Hey sorry 'bout taking so long I lost track of time while training."

Dick smiled, gently patted his younger brother on the back and replied, "No worries little brother so Bruce you think he's ready to begin taking up my title as Robin?"

He shot another arrow as Bruce said, "Well let's see." Bruce shot another arrow at the bull's eye, right next to his son's,

Jason took the bow and arrow and shot it right through Dick's and asked, "Well?"

Bruce smiled and large smile and replied, "Yes Dick our little Jason is growing up, which means he's ready." Alfred gave a knowing smile, for those who didn't know their secret like Aunt Harriet it seemed like Bruce was just proud that Jason was that good but Alfred knew better, he knew since Bruce adopted to child that he'd be the new Robin one day and today was the child's final test and he passed. At Titans East tower Roy and Ruari were playing catch while Jade and Green Arrow watched.

* * *

Ruari cheered as he caught the ball again,

Green Arrow walked up to Roy and commented, "You make a great father Roy."

He smiled and replied, "Thanks, and thank you for bringing my son back to me."

He smiled back and said, "You don't have to thank me Roy, think of it as an apology for what I did back then."

Roy shook his head and replied, "You may not have been perfect but you tried your hardest, I'm going to try hard to raise my children to the best of my ability."

Jade gave him a small kiss on the cheek and added, "Don't forget about me Roy, I'll also be there to help raise our children." He nodded and kissed her back, Rauri tossed the ball back to Roy, after a while Jade and Green Arrow joined in. The sun slowly began to set,

they were getting ready to go inside but Ruari said, "I don't want to go back in yet."

Roy smiled, got very close to his son's level and replied, "Then I guess the sleepy time monster will have to get you!" Ruari let out a squeal of enjoyment, he loved it when his dad did this. He ran ahead of them with his arms out like he was an airplane,

Jade called after him, "Be careful honey! The hill is bumpy."

He turned around and replied, "I will mom!" Both parents smiled at this, it wasn't long after he met Jade that Ruari began calling her mom, life was so happy for this family and it seemed like they were just perfect. When they got inside Ruari began to yawn, it was nine o'clock which meant it was time for bed, after he got his teeth brushed and pajamas on he hopped onto the bed in the room he shared with Mas and Menos.

He hugged his parents and said, "Night-night daddy, night-night mom."

Roy kissed his forehead and replied, "Goodnight my son."

Jade then kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight honey."

After they walked to their room Jade pulled her husband into a long passionate kiss and when she pulled away she stated, "You are a great dad Roy." At Africa Beast Boy was just saying goodbye to his adopted dad and sister and taking a zeta tube to Dayton Manor.

* * *

Beast Boy took in a deep breath, he hoped Steve would at least be pleasant to him on this day, even if just for a minute. He knocked on the door and when Steve opened it, thankfully without the intimidating helmet on,

he happily said, "Hey dad happy Father's Day." Steve didn't smile,

he simply replied, "Come in Beast Boy." His smile didn't falter, no he was not letting Steve get to him, the others welcomed him and Rita went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Steve awkwardly asked, "Beast Boy, um how have you been?"

Beast Boy sat back on the brown leather chair and replied, "Great, what about you?"

Steve shrugged and stated, "Same here." Rita brought in the tea and decided to leave them alone,

Steve asked, "Beast Boy how was your vacation in Tokyo?" He smiled and replied, "It was insane at first even after the trouble there ended, first we got lost about an hour away from our hotel, then as you know Raven and I began to grow really fond of each other which soon turned into dating then the rest of the time we relaxed."

Steve nodded and said, "Cool."

After a few minutes of sipping their tea Beast Boy mumbled, "I miss it."

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" He sighed, "I miss how Robin used to say stuff like chalant and make horrible puns, he used to not be afraid of making egg puns when we fought Egghead or saying 'Holy Predictable Batman,' or something similar, I miss the old days."

He nodded and replied, "Same here, don't forget I used to have dinner with the Flash, Batman, Superman, sometimes even J'onn so trust me we all miss the old days, and not just us superheros but also many civilians I mean we went out in public every day and it got to the point were no one cared kind of like what's happening in Jump City now, those were the days." Beast Boy was happy, this was perhaps the nicest conversation they ever had,

the others came in as he said, "I also came here to ask you guys something you see King Tawaba and my sister both agreed that I should ask your opinions to."

Larry sat on the couch and asked, "What is it?"

Beast Boy got out a small purple box and explained, "Raven and I have had dates almost every night since becoming a couple and we've admitted that we'd like to get married soon, Robin and I have discussed it and the legal age to get married where they come from is pretty young, we decided that since tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday we can propose at the same time and wait till I'm eighteen then we'll get married together on the same day. So what do you guys think?"

Rita smiled and replied, "Garfield you remind me of your father, Mark, he was so eager to propose to Marie that he proposed at sixteen and waited till they were eighteen to marry."

Steve smiled fondly at the memory of their old friend and said, "You have our blessing." Beast Boy hugged them both in happiness, at the West and Allen home they were talking about the teenage hero's past.

* * *

Wally was having dinner at his parents, Aunt Iris, and Uncle Barry or the Flash as others know him, Jinx wasn't with him because she didn't want to get in the way. After they ate Wally helped get the dishes into the kitchen,

his Uncle Barry asked, "Wally, how's Jinx?"

Wally sat the dishes down on the counter and replied, "She's great." They were kind of uncomfortable with each other sometimes and Jinx felt he could get closer to his family this way, everyone in the family blamed themselves for Barry and Wally's relationship being so strained but truth is everyone felt it was mostly Barry's fault, he didn't praise Wally enough after missions and treated him like a sidekick but now was the perfect time to make up.

His dad asked, "Wally how's life treating you?"

He stretched and replied, "Great dad, life's just great."

He nodded then asked, "Did you get the e-mail? You know the one from Jamie Reyes? He accidentally sent me a message saying that he really missed you and the others about a week ago." Wally nodded, he remembered spending hours reading the long, detailed e-mail about missing Wally and the others, he sent a reply that apologized for everything and his hopes they'd see each other again.

Wally shook the thought away and replied, "I'm a Titan now, that team is in the past you know ever since she died. W-we all moved on, there's no more Young Justice!" He looked like he was going to break down, it was hard enough telling Jinx about their second in command behind Beast Boy, back then when Robin was happy-go-lucky, Beast Boy was their calm and serious leader, Speedy was the tactician of the group and was heavily relied upon by Beast Boy to help with the plans, then suddenly roles were reversed Robin became the calm and serious leader, Beast Boy went slightly insane when the group split so he allowed Robin to take the lead, the only one who didn't change was Speedy yet he was now more laid back, in fact that's why fellow former member Bumble Bee always yells at him, trying to regain the past. His family went silent with shock, Wally never talked about the old team one day he came home and said Young Justice was over and said no more about it.

He calmed down and explained, "Yes that's why I left, although I felt hurt by Uncle Barry not showing affection other than out of costume I just couldn't stand the team leaving. Heh, now I get why Beast Boy was so angry when I came back, he was just worried sick about me."

His dad gave a sad smile and replied, "We were worried to Wally, you have no idea how many times we called Beast Boy those four years to see if he heard from you when you wouldn't pick up your phone."

Wally smiled back and said, "You don't have to worry dad, I'm home now." And they hugged, at the Stone household things were going pretty well for Cyborg and his dad.

* * *

Victor glared at his dad Silas and growled, "It is time to end this dad!"

Silas smirked and replied, "Let's see if you got any better Vic." They were playing a game of basketball, their games always started out super rough and it always looked like they might kill the other but they'd end up laughing by the end of it,

Silas asked, "How has the last month since I last heard from you been?"

Victor smiled and replied, "It's been great, the new recruits have been getting settled into their new rooms and we haven't had any criminal activity lately but we're still searching for more new Titans."

Silas nodded and said, "I still can't believe it, my son is a hero. Bet you're glad now that Beast Boy was able to save you that day."

Victor shot the ball into the basket and chuckled, "When Grass Stain told me the truth I was neither angry nor happy with him, it's strange but I felt like I should've hated him for contributing to my cybernetics but instead I was content, content with knowing my friend helped me become a better person. Especially with what happened with Ron."

His dad stole the ball from his son and replied, "You did what was needed, it was Ron's fault for getting involved you must not blame yourself."

Victor stole the ball back and said, "I don't blame myself anymore, but Ron Evers will always be my first friend."

He shot the ball into the hoop again as his dad replied, "These three years have been good to you my son."

**Ok first off in response to the guest review in my defense that's why you should always do your research because I thought women could be a month over due, next time I'll research a little more. Secondly no it's not that Young Justice, different one, Artemis doesn't exist in this one but yes Beast Boy was leader because of an idea that I had that he was a lot more serious back then. Also I wish Robin was more laid back now because I liked that Young Justice version and the original Batman version. I hoped you liked this and happy Father's Day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok just want to clear something up, while Beast Boy and the kids will be the primary focus the others will be the secondary focus and sometimes we'll have a chapter that focuses on at least one kid's relationship with someone else and in this chapter we'll meet new friends. Disclaimer I own nothing. **

Ruari was at the tower watching season four of X-men Evolution with the other Titans, as it ended Robin noted, "We've got to make sure the government never feels they have to do that."

Melvin drank some more water and replied, "If that does happen Danny can help us out."

Argent raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's Danny?"

Beast Boy replied, "One of Melvin's friends from Drury Lane."

Raven nodded and asked, "How can he help? He's a ghost."

Melvin simply replied, "It'd be easier if I could show you rather than explain it."

Robin got off the couch and asked, "Shall we go there Titans?" Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Speedy, Jinx and Kid Flash agreed to go with them,

Melvin smiled and said, "Ok we can go but I need to call my friends, this'll only take a moment." She hurried to her room and got the special pink phone her friends had given her,

she pressed the button and heard someone ask, "Hello this is Megan, who's calling?"

Melvin smiled and replied, "It's me Melvin, Megan some of the Titans and I are going over to Drury Lane to visit you. It'll be Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy, Kid Flash, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and I, do you and Conner want to tell your secret to them?"

Megan simply said, "Um one moment I'll ask Conner."

After a minute Melvin asked, "Well?"

Megan happily replied, "We'd both be happy to tell, so when will you be here?"

Melvin frowned and said, "Not sure, expect us at your place sometime today." She hung up,

she went back the Ops room and asked, "You guys ready?"

Raven stood up and replied, "Yes, let's walk there it's not far." They took a boat to the mainland and walked to Drury Lane,

when they got there Melvin said, "Welcome to Danny." They looked around, very confused about what she meant, she motioned them to a store window and pointed at a large sign that had _Open _written on it.

Kid Flash asked, "What about the sign?"

She cheerfully said, "Good afternoon Danny!" The writing on the sign vanished and was replaced with _"Good afternoon Melvin!" _

She smirked at her friends reaction as she said, "These are my friends, you probably know them though." The writing was again replaced with _"I do know them, it is nice to meet you." _

She jabbed Robin in the ribs and whispered, "Don't be rude Robin, say hi."

Robin got over his initial shock and said, "Um hi I'm Robin n-nice to meet you."

She explained to Danny, "We're here to visit the others, see ya later Danny." She began walking ahead, they walked behind her, still confused about what had happened.

Melvin stopped for a moment and said, "I've got to warn you Duela is a little...strange, she often grabs Rose or might grab one of you and says in a super creepy voice, 'the blood in this one is fresh.' She pretty much acts like a vampire but she's really nice once she stops acting insane." They didn't look too freaked out by that, not after the last three years, two girls walked out of a store with giant grocery bags. One girl had dark red hair, amber eyes, pink short-sleeved jacket over a white shirt, hot pink shoes, and a knee-length pink skirt, the other girl had silver hair, bright blue luminescent eyes, she had a light green shirt with writing that said in large letters _I Love Jump City! _And pale blue shorts to match her black boots. It looked like they were laughing about something that happened earlier,

they noticed the group and the girl with the red hair called to them, "Melvin, hey!"

Melvin waved and as they walked over to the group she replied, "Hey Megan, hey Rose."

The girl addressed as Rose said, "Hey we're going over to the house now."

Melvin nodded and replied, "Alright but since we both know what Duela will do the moment you set foot in that door how about we carry that for you." Rose sighed in agreement and gave the bag to Raven, they came to a perfectly normal looking blue two-story house, there was a little white fence around it and some flower pots in the window sills, they walked up the cobblestone pathway to a white door. Rose opened it and they saw that it was dark inside, she stepped through and was quickly yanked to the side. They rushed in, turned on a light and saw a funny sight, a girl with red hair, purple eyes, black jumpsuit, and black boots was sitting on Rose and poking her in the ribs.

Rose grabbed the girl's hands and said, "Duela, get off me."

Duela shook her head and replied, "No." Megan groaned, gently took the girl's hands and lifted her up,

she said, "Duela you know better than to jump on Rose like that, say you're sorry." They got a good look at the girl and saw that she was about thirteen years old and she acted kind of immature.

Duela huffed but then turned to Rose and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Rose smiled and replied, "It's alright Duela." And gave her a quick hug, as soon as Megan let go of Duela she ran over to the bright green couch and began howling like a puppy.

Megan walked to her and said, "No Duela, sit!" She jumped slightly and sat like a normal person,

Megan patted her on the back and asked, "Do you want a treat?"

Duela grinned and replied, "Yes please."

Megan reached into a small golden box and pulled out three bon bons, as Duela ate her treat they heard another voice groan, "You spoil her too much Megan." They looked and on the staircase was a boy with grey pants and a grey hoodie that went down completely over his face,

Megan shook her head and replied, "She's a kid Conner, she needs attention."

He said in an extremely frustrated voice, "No she's a teen Megan and you spoil her which is why she acts like a child."

He walked to Duela and asked, "Did you take that bath?" Duela nervously chuckled and hid behind Rose,

Conner crossed his arms and exclaimed, "Duela I told you to get a bath the moment Megan and Rose left, I'm not your babysitter ok! You are thirteen you should be taking baths without supervision!"

Duela peeked behind Rose and asked, "What's the point of bathing if we're never to go were people care? Wait are we leaving Danny?"

He shook his head and replied in a calmer voice, "You know why we can't leave, the world will reject us if they find out who and **what** we are. We are safer around the few who can accept us right here."

Megan, who somehow got behind the group said, "They won't all reject us though."

He realized what she was about to do and exclaimed too late, "Megan don't!" She transformed into a girl with dark green skin and kept everything else the same,

Robin gasped, "M'gann, is t-that really you?"

She walked up to Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy, closed her eyes than slapped the three while glaring and asked, "What were you thinking! Do you know how many nights I spent worrying about you because you wouldn't answer me? Do you have any idea how angry Jamie and I was at Beast Boy because you said he disbanded the team and didn't tell us when four years later we find out that it was the other way around and you didn't even tell our **leader **about disbanding the team?"

She began hitting Kid Flash in the chest, crying as the others went upstairs, "D-d-do you know how many days since I learned the truth I kept thinking 'Beast Boy must hate me for never calling' or 'Beast Boy must just hate me' I hate you! I hate you three for what you put me through these last four years!" Kid Flash let her punch him, they let her kick them, they let her scream at them because they knew they deserved all of it and more. They sat on the couch and let her calm down,

Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder, smiled and replied, "I never hated you, Megan you...you were the best when it came to fighting, just like how Garth and she were both good with magic, Wally was great at setting up traps, Robin was the ninja, Roy was the tactician, and I was the leader you were one of our élite when it came to fighting and even spying or trapping. I'm sorry if I didn't say it enough but if you did go solo I would've felt you deserved all the praise you'd probably get, you and I both made mistakes, we're not perfect so don't think that one mistake would ever make me hate you."

She smiled and said, "Thanks B." The others realized they were done so they came back down,

Megan asked, "So is Aqualad still a screw up or has he changed to?"

Beast Boy snickered and replied, "He's been doing better, I've got to say he's really changed since then. He no longer screws around on missions, but truthfully I still see him as that kid who would throw water balloons at everyone then get captured by the villain aka someone to be protected."

Rose gave them some tea and after a few minutes of silence Megan asked, "Can we join the Teen Titans?"

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "I was waiting for you to ask, yes you guys can join."

Cyborg sat his cup down and asked, "Do you want to visit the tower now or later?"

Conner looked away and replied, "Later, how about tomorrow." They nodded in agreement,

before they left Conner said, "Wait one more thing." Realizing what he was about to do Megan replied, "Conner you don't have to, we just agreed to reveal that we exist we never said we have to reveal everything."

Conner's hood moved so they guessed he was shaking his head because he said, "I'm not revealing everything, just an important piece of information."

He turned to the other Titans and explained, "You see I'm not just Conner, I'm also..."

He grabbed his hood and right as he tore it off he continued, "Superman's clone." He took his hoodie off completely to reveal that he had a black shirt with a red S on a red shield on it, blue eyes, and jet black hair, and he just looked like Superman.

**Um yeah I believe you would call this chapter a filler, sorry if there was too much dialog but I felt I should get this one out before the Fourth of July and I couldn't work on my mom's days off because even though I know she realizes this is all for fun I feel that if she sees this she might bring me to some doctor or therapist or want to know where I get these ideas and if my dad knows about the dark stuff I write or dark fanfic ideas he'll want me to stop because he can't comprehend how writing a fanfiction is fun and he can be a jerk sometimes. Anyways don't worry about my mom that's just paranoia but seriously my dad is so annoying. See you next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this chapter is mostly the cute little things the Titans and the kids are doing, oh and Mas and Menos can speak English but might slip into Spanish, disclaimer I don't own the song God Bless America or the song I See The Light, or the Teen Titans. **

It was an exciting day for Melvin, it was the next step in becoming a fully fledged superhero, Beast Boy had explained that it will be the day where she can begin to go to the city alone for a little bit and would start training. Robin also said that she was to only go to the city with her communicator if she were to go alone and she must leave a note and always be home before dinner. When she turns seven she'll be allowed to stay up later and everything, for her it was to be her day of independence, she went to her room and saw a small mountain of clothes. She put on a purple belly shirt that had a silver pyramid with red, pink, and green shooting off it and over to the other side, purple shorts, and black boots,

she walked out and asked, "How about this?"

Beast Boy shook his head quickly and replied, "Not a good idea. The belly shirt is too short." She nodded in agreement and left to get changed, she put on a bright pink short sleeved shirt, hot pink miniskirt, and pink boots.

She walked back into the ops room and asked, "How about this?"

Argent shook her head and replied, "Come on I'll help you find the right clothes."

Rose and Megan walked to them and Rose added, "We'll help to."

They went to her room and Megan explained, "You see you're trying to grow up so fast and dress like the others that you've been picking stuff you aren't ready for, try to find something that makes you feel comfortable wearing around others and won't hinder you in any way." She nodded and thought about what she could wear, she dug through the pile of clothes and found the purple shorts, the shirt that was too short than got a black undershirt and black leggings and purple shoes.

She went to the bathroom to put them on and when she came out Rose asked, "How do you like that outfit?"

Melvin smiled and replied, "It feels great and really comfortable, I like it."

Argent nodded and said, "Good, now have you decided on a superhero name?"

Melvin nodded and replied, "How about Fantasia, Italian for fantasy and my powers do have to do with the imagination."

Rose smiled and said, "Ok, your new superhero name is Fantasia. Now how about we hurry and get to the park for the Fourth of July picnic, Ruari will be there."

Duela, who somehow was able to get in unnoticed, teased, "And your boyfriend Mas will be there to."

Melvin blushed slightly and exclaimed, "Duela he's not my boyfriend!"

Duela saw her blush and giggled, "You talk to him for hours during the day and you always ask when he'll be able to come over, seems like your boyfriend to me at least."

Melvin rolled her eyes slightly and sighed, "Whatever." They got the baskets, blankets, extra food, some books, their communicators and Melvin's new communicator, some of the others with super hearing got their special hearing aids that they could turn down during the show then hurried to the car. When they got to the park they saw Titans East plus Jade had arrived,

Duela whispered to Melvin, "Look your boyfriend."

Melvin blushed and replied, "Just drop it for tonight Duela." Melvin walked to the twins,

she greeted Menos then said, "Um h-hi Mas."

Mas blushed slightly and replied, "H-hi Melvin, te ves muy I m-m-mean you l-l-look p-p-p-pretty."

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

They smiled at each other until Ruari pulled her into a tight hug and exclaimed, "Hi Melvin how are you doing? Wanna play tag? Oh, oh, oh, how about hide and seek? Or, or, or, or, how about leap-frog?"

Melvin chuckled and replied, "First we're going to eat then we can play a game ok. Until then Timmy's over there." Ruari excitedly ran to Timmy,

Melvin turned to Mas and asked, "Who gave him a bunch of chocolate?"

Mas laughed and replied, "Aqualad did, Ruari made a very convincing argument that as his Uncle he should give his nephew a bunch of candy."

Melvin couldn't help but laugh, after they calmed down she asked, "Since Ruari will be playing with Timmy after we eat do you want to fly for a little bit? You know, just the two of us if you don't mind."

Mas shrugged and replied, "Menos can handle himself for a few minutes, besides he loves playing with Ben." They were called over to eat,

as they ate Mas asked, "Will this be your first time seeing fireworks?"

Melvin nodded and replied, "I'm excited for it, I've seen pictures and heard stories but we never actually saw fireworks."

Mas smiled and said, "You'll love them, besides the noise there's nothing bad about them."

After they were done eating they went a little bit away from the others and Melvin asked, "Ready?"

Mas gave a thumbs up and replied, "Ready." She created a giant golden star, the warp star from the Kirby series, except with an invisible force field around it. From that high up they could see most of the city, a vast forest with a large meadow, multiple streams, and the giant ocean surrounding the tower. And it was all covered by a beautiful sunset, some of the clouds were pink and the rest of the sky was just orange.

Melvin sat back and said, "The breeze feels great up here."

Mas sat back and replied, "Yeah, feels wonderful."

Melvin smiled and wondered, "What hasn't been seen in this world? Are people on other planets doing something similar to this? There is still so much we don't know yet."

He nodded and replied, "I like being here though, it's better than being a homeless orphan who steals to survive." She nodded, their story wasn't very happy, the twins grew up on the streets as orphans since they were two, got their powers when they were three, they were forced to steal to survive. Well they tried to steal a couple of apples and a few grapes from Raven but she caught them in the act, they ran down an alley but Raven and Beast Boy caught up to them. They explained their story to the Titans and they were sympathetic, they let them join Titans East so they didn't need to steal anymore.

Mas smiled and continued, "But I'm glad I met Beast Boy and the others, I'm especially glad I met you Melvin."

Melvin smiled back and replied, "Same here, I really am happy to have known you Mas."

As they landed Melvin commented, "I hope everyday can be like this, always." He nodded in agreement,

Robin stood up and asked, "You guys ready for it to begin?"

Mas and Melvin got some watermelons as they replied, "Yes."

They began counting down, "3...2...1!" Everyone got silent, there was a loud explosion and the sky was filled with pink, there was another explosion but this time it was filled with green, then gold, then red, then purple than back to pink than blue, then the sky was filled with two different colors and after a while a bunch of different colors filled the sky! Beast Boy began singing with the teens and adults joining while the kids waved their flags,

_While the storm clouds gather far across the sea,_

_Let us swear allegiance to a land that's free,_

_Let us all be grateful for a land so fair,_

_As we raise our voices in a solemn prayer._

_God bless America,_

_Land that I love,_

_Stand beside her, and guide her_

_Through the night with a light from above._

_From the mountains, to the prairies,_

_To the oceans, white with foam_

_God bless America, _

_My home sweet home_

_God bless America, _

_My home sweet home _

After they were done signing they noticed how intense the fireworks were getting but they weren't worried, it was really pretty and they knew there wasn't anything to worry about, even after three long, sometimes sad years one thing hadn't changed for the Titans young and old, they were a family for better or for worse.

Jade and Speedy began making out until Duela laughed, "Get a room!" Rose immediately put her hand over her friends' mouth but couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Even Speedy and Jade laughed a little bit,

Mas stood up and asked Melvin, "May I have this dance?"

Melvin grinned and replied, "Yes." They went a little way from the group and started to dance. The two looked deep into each others eyes as they danced, Mas twirled her than gently pulled her into his arms, she didn't try to run, she didn't try to pull away, no words were needed as she encouraged him to keep going. She sang,

_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you _

Mas smiled at his friend, the first friend he's had that was around his age besides his brother, finally both could see that maybe they weren't so alone in the world, he sang,

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go _

She smiled back at him, he had such a beautiful voice at least to her, she realized now that all she wanted in life was a family and now she had one, they continued the song together,

_And at last I see the light _

He gave her a clover and she gave him a peck on the cheek as he continued

_And it's like the fog has lifted _

They held each others hands as they twirled and laughed, all their worries vanished like a fog, once again they were normal kids who just wanted to have a couple of hours to themselves, they continued,

_And at last I see the light _

They sat in the grass and Mas vanished for a brief second then came back with a crown made of flowers, he put it on her head, she smiled and created an imaginary crown and put it on his head, they blushed and thanked each other before she continued,

_And it's like the sky is new _

The show began to end, as they went back to the group they finished the song,

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_  
_Now that I see you... _

On their way home Raven asked, "Did you have fun with Mas?"

She smiled and replied, "Yeah, can't wait until we play again." Duela for once didn't tease her or anything,

she just asked, "Why couldn't Speedy and Jade wait until they got home to make out?"

Melvin simply replied, "To each their own."

Kid Flash snickered, "Said the woman who kissed the cow."

Robin groaned and asked, "Why'd you have to bring that up?"

Kid Flash laughed, "The look on your face when Glacia said that was priceless, you were all like, 'what? That's a weird thing to say'"

Melvin looked out the window and sighed, "For some reason I don't think I want to know what he's talking about."

**Romance amongst kids, how cute, anyways that last part about Glacia was from the episode of the original Batman series called The Duo Defy I think and I'm pretty sure that's what she said, I'm pretty sure it went like, "Batman tell Bruce Wayne 'to each their own' said the woman who kissed the cow." And even though that was a tender moment I laughed when she said that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to watch Batman on MeTv, yeah I'm sixteen and watching the weirdest show ever, till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter we'll be seeing more of Melvin's relationship with Raven, I would show the others but right now they are so young, also could someone tell me how you train a telepath? Anyways disclaimer sadly I don't own Teen Titans. **

Melvin was having a nightmare, for some reason this one was different though like she knew she wasn't supposed to be having the dream, like someone else was having the dream and she was only watching and manipulating events with someone else except she couldn't make it stop.

_A man with a lab coat on put a familiar looking girl under a large machine with a needle, she cried to the man, "Why are you doing this dad?" _

_He put metal restraints on her arms and legs and replied, "It's for your own good my daughter, just hold still Nicole." The needle went into her arm, _

_Melvin screamed, "No!" But she couldn't be heard behind the glass, she was forced to watch as the girl screamed in pain, she just wanted it all to end. _

She was woken up by Raven whispering, "Melvin, come on Melvin wake up it's just a bad dream." She woke up to see her brothers, Raven, and some of the other Titans were in her room,

Raven gently asked, "Want to talk about it?"

She hugged Raven and whimpered, "It was awful! There was a man, he was in a room in some sort of lab with his daughter Nicole. He put her under a needle and put metal restraints on her, I couldn't do anything but watch as she screamed in pain."

Jinx gently rubbed her back and said, "It's ok, it was only a nightmare." She went over to where she put her hair ribbons and put her hair in pigtails,

Jinx asked, "What are you putting your hair up for?"

Melvin twirled her hair around her finger and replied, "Almost two years ago now I got so angry I accidentally brain blasted a scientist into a deep coma for a month, he was alright with no brain damage after he woke up but to avoid me accidentally doing it again they gave me these hair ribbons with a little machine in them to keep me from using my powers to their full extent. It was after Lex Luthor shot my mom, actually I think that's why he left the facility in a big hurry almost a day later."

Raven sat next to her and said, "Let your hair down Melvin, those machines just suppress your powers in a way they don't have to be."

Melvin shook her head and asked, "But what if I get angry and brain blast someone again?"

Raven gave her a small smile and replied, "It'll be ok, we'll be right there if it happens again, there is nothing to fear but fear itself. Now how about you get a little more sleep, breakfast will be in about two hours." She smiled and nodded, she let her hair down and put the ribbons away, to comfort her Ben gave her his stuffed monkey and went to bed and Timmy lied down next to her.

She whispered, "Night guys." Raven went to her room and got a book, the author was Aunt Hilda of Earth, honestly it still amazed her that she was so willing to leave her niece for another dimension and that Batman was perfectly fine with it of course knowing him there was probably a quick investigation of the monks and of course he questioned why they needed the woman but after that he was like, 'fine but I'm watching you.' She shook the thought away and went to the page labeled dream entering, it said,

_Young telepaths might experience an ability to enter dreams, even when asleep! They won't know they have such a great power, best way to determine if they're entering someone else's dream is by having them try to communicate with a sleeping person via psychic link normally then to train them bring them to the teachers' dreamscape and after calmly explaining everything give them a dreamscape mirror, for more information on telepathy see beginning of chapter three and for more information on the dreamscape see page 34. _

Raven closed the book and thought, _ok know about the dreamscape already, anyways leave it to Aunt Hilda to write almost twenty books for me just in case, really wish she was my biological Aunt. _Raven closed the book and went to Starfire's room,

when she got in she asked, "Star, can you do me a favor?"

Starfire smiled and replied, "Of course friend. Please tell me, what troubles you?"

They sat on her bed and she explained, "I think that Melvin had entered Kole's nightmare, remember what she said about a young girl named Nicole being strapped down under a needle by her dad? That's exactly what happened to Kole and don't forget her full name **is **Nicole, she didn't say anything about seeing Melvin in the nightmare because she was hidden. Well I want to use a spell to put you to sleep and have her try to talk to you via telepathy."

Starfire raised an eyebrow and asked, "But why not Robin?" Raven sighed, Starfire doesn't like to leave Robin out of important things,

she replied, "You know how he is, him questioning her will stress her out and make her freak out, she might know her friends secrets but even if they know she knows their bodies will shut down if she discovers one in self-defense. Besides if one of the other Titans do it and she finds out their secrets they might freak out, especially Robin, and then she'll freak out and end the link and if they pass out she'll think she killed them. The only ones who've come to terms with their secrets are us at the moment and I need to monitor her so you're the best choice."

Starfire nodded in agreement and said, "Ok you got me there, how about after breakfast in my room."

Raven nodded and replied, "Thanks, now I've got to talk to Robin, I'll have Beast Boy help he's pretty good at keeping a lid on Robin, be ready Star, we'll meet here in a couple hours so bye."

And she left, she motioned Beast Boy to her and then walked to Robin and said, "We need to speak, **now**." Beast Boy and Raven grabbed his arms and led him to the gym,

when they let him go he asked, "What's wrong?" Raven explained the situation and now Beast Boy understood why he had to be there, Melvin's powers were a delicate subject since she never spoke of her abilities much, just of her brothers', and Robin was in no way the kind of delicate Melvin needed.

Raven finished with, "So Robin if we find out something new about her powers you are not to interfere with Melvin's training, no helping unless I ask you to, and no questioning her about her powers unless you want to set her back a week or more by making her stressed out."

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why shouldn't I do something? I'm the leader and have an obligation to care for my team and future teammates."

Beast Boy glared at him then adopted his old slightly militaristic voice as he replied, "Because if you do I will first have Batman talk to you about why you should always treat a young woman with respect, then drag you by the cape into the gym and force you to do one thousand push ups and one thousand sit ups now you will listen to Raven young man!"

Robin went wide eyed and said, "O-ok Beast Boy I will do as she says." His face softened, he hated yelling at his team when he was leader even though it was often necessary, especially with Aqualad and Kid Flash, he also knew how hard it must be to be yelled at by a much younger leader so he always gave them rewards after they completed their chores and exercises,

he smiled as he continued, "Besides Robin, you've always blown stuff out of proportion and done really dumb things, when you did then we'd have to save you, remember?" Robin blushed slightly and agreed with the last part, oh how immature he was when they were kids, come to think of it Kid Flash still acted immature.

After breakfast Raven asked, "Melvin will you come with me for a second?"

Melvin got out of her seat and replied, "Sure."

She led Melvin to Starfire's room,

Starfire asked, "Ready?"

Raven nodded and replied, "Ready."

Melvin gave a worried look and asked, "What's going on?"

Raven simply replied, "I just want to see something, relax Melvin."

She had Starfire lay down on her bed and mumbled a few magic words that put her to sleep then said, "Melvin, try forming a link with Starfire while she's asleep." Melvin nervously tried but the link ended quickly,

Raven worriedly asked, "What's wrong?" Melvin held her head and replied, "Can't form the link, my head hurts."

Raven put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Just calm down and form the link like you do when people are awake, concentrate on her mind ok." Melvin nodded and tried again but this time it felt like she was slipping into a deep sleep yet she was sure she was wide awake at the same time, her mind felt like it was separating from her body but she didn't feel like she was in pain, now she was being pulled down while the rest of the world was melting and morphing into another world. **  
**

_She looked around and saw that everything was bright and colorful with lush trees and grass that were an extremely dark green, the flowers were pink and purple, the sky was ocean blue while the clouds were bright yellow, _

_Melvin noticed Starfire watching a little bit away and asked, "Is this your mind?" _

_Starfire smiled and replied, "No, this is my home, this is what Tamaran once looked like before it was destroyed by the Gordanians. It's my dream of what once was a beautiful world, one day though my home will look like this again, my people are already bringing in plants from other worlds to bring life back to it." Melvin was confused, _

_she asked, "How am I in someone else's dream? That's advanced telepathy." _

_Starfire shrugged and replied, "Not sure, Raven only wanted me to help see if you could do it, don't worry though Melvin, Raven will help you. Well see you when I wake up." Melvin nodded and began ending the link, once again the feeling came back except this time she felt like she was waking up from the deep sleep and she could feel her mind returning to her body as the dream started to melt and morph back into the real world. _

She turned to Raven and asked, "How was I able to do that?"

Raven simply replied, "We should talk somewhere else, come with me." Melvin sighed and followed her to her room, Raven picked up a bright blue mirror with a raven's head on top, two wings on the sides, two little legs, and a raven's tail for the handle.

Raven explained, "Look deep into the mirror and tell me what you see." Melvin gave a confused look but did as Raven said, for a few seconds she just saw herself but suddenly she was seeing at least twenty griffins, five of them were babies, thirteen dragons, most of them were babies though, some of the dragons were red, some were green, while others were either a very dark purple or black.

She gasped and asked, "How are there creatures of myth inside the mirror?"

Raven sat next to her and replied, "That's a portal to my dreamscape, go on through. Feet first is probably best." Melvin nodded and nervously touched the mirror, the glass rippled slightly like water does when a stone is dropped into it, she sat it down on the floor and stood on it, at first the glass just kept rippling until a opening appeared under her. As she fell through the darkness she noticed it felt like she was being shot down a narrow tube only at the same time it kind of felt like she was flying a little. Soon it stopped and she was in a land full of mountains, animals, forests, castles, and large villages.

Raven appeared next to her and explained, "First time entering a dreamscape always feels weird, now Melvin here you are safe to ask any question without worrying about a spy or being scared because this is were you can escape and let go of your emotions from time to time."

Melvin nodded and asked, "How was I able to enter Starfire's dream?"

They sat in the grass as Raven replied, "I suspect that the tests you were put to may have enhanced your abilities somehow and given you the ability to go into other people dreams. Melvin if you don't mind me asking how did you get your powers?"

Melvin scratched the back of her head and said, "I'm not sure how to explain it."

Raven nodded and replied, "We can watch your memories in here if you want, how about we project it into the side of that barn."

They went to the bright red barn she mentioned and she explained, "Just focus it onto the barn."

Melvin nodded and replied, "Ok but just a warning this is only from what I've been told."

Raven nodded and said, "Then project what you've been told onto the barn." So she began, she was really nervous but took a deep breath and watched with Raven.

_A woman with brown hair, green eyes, and a blue nightgown was rocking a sleeping baby girl who looked no more than a month old, _

_she smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Melvin, my beloved daughter." She began putting Melvin into her crib but then she began crying, _

_the baby was still asleep so she said, "Come on honey wake up, it's only a dream honey." But the crying only got worse, she was panicking, _

_she didn't know what to do for her daughter so she turned on the emergency alarm and ordered in a near frantic voice, "Get to the med bay now!" She ran to the med bay with other doctors, even Lex Luthor, behind her. They began hooking her up to different machines including a heart monitor that was beeping like crazy, the crying only got worse no matter what they tried. _

_A doctor with long blond hair walked to her and said, "I'm sorry but it's not looking good, we've tried everything but Melvin w-won't wake up, I'm sorry Amity but she may only have five minutes left." A tear appeared in her eye as she said that, _

_Amity rushed to her daughter's side and cried, "No, no you must try harder, you've got to save her!" _

_Luthor put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "Amity we need to leave, let your daughter rest in peace." _

_She violently pushed him away and exclaimed, "Leave me be!" Another doctor said, "Sir, we should leave her with the child. Let her have her child's last few moments alone." _

_Lex almost refused but when he saw that she was about to kill him he sighed, "Fine, spend her last moments by her side but let me tell you you're going to feel better not watching her die." _

_She grabbed him and screamed, "**SHUT UP, SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!**" He slowly walked out of the room, he kind of looked like he was going to wet himself in fear, she hurried back to her daughter and as she finally accepted that this was the end for her she began to cry. Suddenly the heart monitor started slowing down, _

_her friend gasped, "Amity, she...she's waking up." She looked up and sure enough Melvin was opening her eyes and began giggling like nothing happened, _

_her friend smiled and said, "We'll have to keep her here for a day or two to make sure there are no complications but after that everything should be back to normal for her." _

_She nodded and whispered to Melvin, "You'll be ok sweetheart, rest, it won't be long now." The news of what happened traveled fast and before they knew it everyone at the facility knew what happened. After two days, before she was to be let out Melvin was watching Scooby Doo on TV, Amity and the other doctor laughed slightly as she attempted to mimic Scooby, suddenly her eyes glowed blue and a replica of the cartoon dog appeared right beside her bed. _

_Amity gasped, "Hiwalani did you see that? My daughter just..." _

_Hiwalani nodded and replied, "She has superpowers, I can't believe it." _

_Lex came in and asked, "How is-why is a cartoon dog in here?" They explained what happened, _

_after they were done he smiled and said, "We'll teach her how to use those powers for our use." _

_They glared at him and Amity replied, "You already have one strike for what you said two days ago, don't make me give you another, we'll teach her how to control her powers and that's it." _

_Lex's eyes went wide when he realized what he said and stammered, "N-n-no what I meant was-"_

_Hiwalani hushed him and replied, "We know what you meant, you said you stopped trying to recruit children into an army, keep slipping up and we will leave with Melvin, Luthor." _

_He glared and said, "You will not threaten **me, **Doctor Brahms, one day you'll wish you didn't make threats." _

_He turned to Amity and added, "And I will not have disloyalty Amity!" He was about to say more but Scooby began snarling at him and chased him away which made Melvin laugh some._

The memory ended, Melvin explained, "We usually just called her Lani though, Hiw-a-lani was too hard to pronounce at the the time."

Raven nodded and said, "Melvin, I'd like to take you to Azarath to get a dreamscape mirror of your very own."

Melvin nodded and asked, "When are we leaving?"

Raven stood up and as she helped Melvin up she replied, "How about after lunch, I'll contact my Aunt Hilda and have her pick out some mirrors for you." Melvin nodded, they left the mirror through a portal, the moment they were back in Raven's room she left to get some lunch. She was nervous yet excited, she was going to learn more about her powers yet she was frightened, she heard the stories of how the villains who could give other people nightmares would often either kill the victim or almost kill them due to heart failure, but she also knew that good dreams can often heal people mentally, even if just slightly. Now she was going to have the power of healing to, she explained to Timmy that she'd be going somewhere with Raven for something really important and that he was to help the Titans take care of Ben until she got back. After lunch Raven opened a portal to Azarath, the city was huge! There were fountains everywhere, buildings that were two stories tall or more, Raven even said that the tallest building was the temple and it was over forty one stories tall, they went to a five-story building which Raven explained was her Aunt Hilda's house and shop so they stepped inside.

**That was dragging on too long so this'll spill over into the next chapter which will mainly be about Timmy after we see Aunt Hilda, originally she was Marsha Queen of Diamonds Aunt but I felt that the bad guy life wasn't for her, also remember Amity means friend and I'm pretty sure Hiwalani means beloved child, remember those meanings because spoiler they aren't just talking about the people they also describe their relationship with the kids. See you later and how do you think Aunt Hilda will treat Raven? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this chapter, I just have to show a really cute scene before Timmy's development starts, also warning this will be more of a filler chapter, disclaimer, if I owned the Titans this would be the kids' origin and my version of Young Justice would be what season seven would be about so yeah don't own the Titans. **

They walked in and saw a slightly messy room full of books, plants, and potions, a woman who looked about fifty with an old, battered looking blue cloak, slightly grey hair, and brown eyes came downstairs. She noticed the two girls in the shop, smiled and said, "Raven it's wonderful to see you my child, oh and you must be Melvin." She ran over and hugged Raven, she seemed more like a mother then an Aunt but then again she did spend about fourteen years raising Raven before she left for Earth, her true mother spent about three days every few months with her.

Aunt Hilda asked, "How have you been my child? You look thin have you been eating? You look tired have you been sleeping? Do you want to have some tea?"

Raven blushed and replied, "Aunt Hilda...I've been fine, I've been eating and sleeping, and yes I guess we can stay for a spot of tea."

She smiled and said, "Oh good I have a new flavour of tea that is to die for! Well come both of you, we'll take the elevator." Back at Titans tower Beast Boy was getting ready for a big day with Timmy.

Timmy wasn't sure what to make of this idea, sure he liked being with Beast Boy but he's never really been outside the Tower for something other than an important event, he was bringing Ben with them so at least it would get entertaining. Beast Boy came into the ops room, he decided to wear a holoring so they wouldn't get mobbed by fans, he had slightly tanned skin, messy red hair, and blue eyes with a few small freckles. He wore a black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt and he wore black pants. From what Beast Boy said this was what he looked like before he got his powers,

he explained, "Outside call me Garfield, if there is any danger and I need to handle it and can't get you to the tower in time just do what I tell you to."

Timmy nodded and replied, "Ok." Garfield picked Ben up and put him in a car seat, after buckling them in he began to drive to the mainland,

Timmy asked, "Where are we going Garfield?"

He smiled and replied, "Once I get onto the mainland I'll look at our schedule." Once he stopped he looked at the list, it said,

_From 10:00-12:00 tour the zoo. _

_12:00-1:00 lunch _

_1:00_-_5:00 play at the fairgrounds then head start heading home around 5:15. _

Garfield put the list away and said, "Ok first stop is the zoo, I actually like the zoo here in Jump City and can honestly say that they truly care for the animals there. Welp here we go."

As they drove to the zoo Garfield asked, "What kind of animals do you think we'll see?"

Timmy excitedly exclaimed, "Monkeys, lions, tigers, bears, penguins, and seals!"

Ben smiled and replied, "Monkeys!"

He gave a nostalgic smile and said, "I once had a monkey."

Timmy raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was his name?"

Garfield laughed slightly as he replied, "I named him Monkey." Which caused them to laugh,

they got to the zoo and while Ben stayed close to him and just looked around Timmy was a few feet ahead and excitedly asking, "What's that? Oh, oh what about that?"

He laughed and replied, "That's a lion, they can be found in Africa, and that's a polar bear, they are common in the North Pole." They came to the area with the monkeys, there was a tiny waterfall to the right of the exhibit that caused Garfield discomfort,

he whispered, "Mama, baba, hakuna!"

Timmy noticed this so he pulled his arm gently and asked, "Garfield, Garfield what's that over there?"

Garfield calmed down, looked to where he was pointing and replied, "Oh that's a cheetah, they are also common in Africa."

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to them and squealed slightly, "Your little brothers are so cute!"

He looked at the two boys then back to her and replied, "Oh no-I mean thanks, yeah just kind of you know babysitting my little brothers." She walked away,

Timmy looked up to him and asked, "Why did you lie to her?" It wasn't that he didn't like being Garfield's little brother, he really did, but no one ever actually did that for him before,

he smiled and replied, "From now on I'm yours and Ben's honorary big brother, I can be Melvin's to if she wants."

Timmy smiled back and said, "Thanks." Garfield watched as the boys watched the animals and thought, _they remind me of me at that age. _Time moved too quick for the kids, it was already time to leave for lunch but Garfield promised they'd come back sometime. Garfield gave them their lunches, he gave Timmy some apple slices, a few baby carrots, and a ham and cheese sandwich and gave Ben some sliced peaches, maybe about fourteen pieces, some sliced bananas, and a little bit of yogurt before he was full. Boy could he eat, Cyborg said it was probably due to his need to eat inedible foods to creat the energy bullets that he received a metabolism about as fast as Kid Flash's, although he couldn't really complain since one-third of the team needed to eat a lot, he himself slightly included. Once they were done they began driving again,

Garfield asked, "So Timmy what will Melvin do about school?"

Timmy looked forward and replied, "She's going to do what she's always done and home school me while studying by herself."

He nodded and asked, "We've still got fifteen minutes to spare, wanna go and get some school supplies?"

Timmy shrugged and replied, "Sounds good to me, Melvin said I'll need some new math, history, science, and English books and that I'll start the first grade this year oh and we need a new chalkboard. And Melvin will start the third grade so she'll need third grade books."

Garfield nodded and said, "Ok we can get all of that at the Home school Emporium, a mall Mark and Marie Logan dedicated to children who are being homeschooled. It's sort of a charity for the less fortunate to." They stopped at the huge building with big letters that said _HE _on top, there weren't a ton of people inside and thus they got around easily. They first got Timmy's books, the math book had a cute little brown bunny on the cover, they got a huge whiteboard and a stand with wheels on the bottom, and a bunch of different markers and erasers, pencils, notepads, Melvin's books. All of that added up to about forty five dollars and twenty cents, he put about ten dollars into the tin for the Cure for Cancer foundation. They went outside and he noticed a man playing a guitar a little bit away, Garfield knew who the man was, he was one of the first people he met four years earlier in Jump City. The man didn't look it with his shirt with white and yellow shirt, blue pants that looked brand new, and stylish brown boots but Garfield knew he was struggling to pay his bills and stuff with the little money he had, Garfield did the only thing he could think of, he got out a twenty-dollar bill and put it in the overflowing tin, then he gave the sandwich he made for him to him and with a smile he gave a note that read _I got you that audition at the night club next to your apartment building tomorrow night at seven-thirty. Good luck._ The man beamed with joy and continued strumming his guitar, they walked away and back to the car, no one said a thing as they came to the fair. They first played games like the one where you pop balloons with darts, Garfield won both kids panda bears, then they looked at various animals like the cows, pigs, chickens, even some sheep. There was almost an incident with a goat getting out due to Ben trying to eat the pen, even if it was a little embarrassing Garfield still had to laugh about it a little bit. Garfield then bought a necklace with a gold chain attached to a little blue jewel for Raven,

Timmy asked, "Can I get one for Melvin?"

He nodded and replied, "Of course. Which one do you think she'll like?" He looked at everything on the table, he really wasn't sure what to pick, Melvin liked life and pretty much everything about it. In the end he picked the one with the golden dove attached to a silver chain because that was what Lani used to call her, little dove, pretty soon it was time to leave,

Timmy asked, "Can we come again sometime Garfield?"

He smiled and replied, "Of course we can, today was fun."

As Timmy nodded in agreement Ben cheered, "Again, again!"

When they got home they began eating dinner, Garfield, now Beast Boy again, asked, "Where's Raven and Melvin?"

Cyborg stretched and replied, "You know how her Aunt Hilda is, they're probably still talking over a cup of tea." They had to agree that that possibility was likely, after dinner the kids went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, as Timmy combed his hair he started to think about some stuff. No one really ever treated him like a normal person besides his siblings, mom and Lani, he never had someone bring him places outside the facility, Melvin tried once when their mom and Lani were out but before they could leave a scientist blocked them and said that only one person could leave and come back well Melvin was too scared of him getting hurt so she offered to leave and come back with stories but of course when mom and Lani heard this Lani was super angry the scientists let her risk getting hurt while mom was interested in her stories, as usual. Timmy couldn't help but wonder _aren't mom's supposed to be the ones who worry about their kids safety and the friends show a little less concern? But if that's true why didn't mom get upset? _He shook the thought away, the Titans loved him for him and that's all that mattered, right? He shook his head _Melvin's better at this whole thinking thing, but wait if Melvin's better at thinking then why does she always tell me that I'm smart and a great problem solver? Problem solving involves thinking and the scientists always ordered me to solve my problems myself. _He sighed, _why must life be so confusing? I'll have to ask someone for the answers later. _He put the brush down and left, he saw Melvin sitting next to Ben on his bed, she looked different somehow more...mature? He wanted to ask the questions running through his head but frankly he was too tired.

Melvin smiled and said, "Thanks for the necklace my big bear."

He laughed a little at the nickname and replied, "Night sissy."

She tucked Timmy in then after she tucked Ben in she whispered, "Night my little bear." She read a story this time, what it was or what it was about was lost on him since he pretty much just passed out the moment she opened the book.

**Like I said before it's really hard writing for him, originally I was going to do a bank robbery scenario where they listen to Beast Boy gently talk a guy with a normal gun filled with normal bullets to not try a death by hero or death by cop to try to escape a certain situation and to turn himself in because in Jump City only desperate people use ordinary guns and ordinary bullets, anyways at the last-minute I switched to the trip to the mall. Garfield's appearance is based on his appearance in Young Justice, welp until we meet again. Also sorry if I messed up on the translation, pretty much what he's saying is "Mother, father no!" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok in this chapter we'll be introduced to the new Robin and new Nightwing and Jason Todd, also everyone this is a special announcement, I don't know if it's true but there might be a Teen Titans season six now don't get your hopes up it might be another prank but according to the video titled Teen Titans season 6 possible confirmation for 2015! The guy got a letter confirming it. I have even bigger news if you look on the Cartoon Network schedule the movie Trouble in Tokyo is to air on August 18! Mark your calendars because it's happening! well on with the story disclaimer if I owned the Teen Titans season ten would be here right now and I don't own the Teen Titans theme song. **

It was the late afternoon when the siren went off, the whole tower was filled with red lights and the alarm signalling a crime taking place, the first one in a few months. It was not something they were use to, the Flash was the one who called, something big was going down in Central City, something that made the population go from 6 million people to three million people overnight. It apparently wasn't just the people, some buildings vanished to, they left and Melvin promised to stay in the tower with her brothers until they got back. They watched them fly off for Central City, this was strange indeed, they've never been without the Titans protection but now they were alone, to say they were kind of scared is an understatement.

Timmy asked, "Melvin what if the people who made those people vanish come for us?"

Melvin sat him down and replied, "Don't worry Timmy I put a telepathic shield around us that'll protect us from attackers. Besides those people and buildings that vanished are probably hidden under a shield to make it invisible like Grodd did years ago. In fact I bet it's him this time to." They decided to play various games but they couldn't escape the feeling of dread when thinking about their friends safety, they watched cartoons and played some board games and puzzles but they still hadn't come back but it was fine, they said they might be gone for long hours when the crime alert sounded but they'd be sure to come back. Yes they'd always in the end come back, just like Superman always does, no matter what they'd all come back, even if the world ended they'd save it and come back. Melvin waited in the ops room for any news on their progress, using all her willpower to not disobey what the Titans told her to do and leave to help them, she just waited, each second seemed like a minute, each minute and hour, and each hour an eternity. She thought over what she could do, her brothers were equally bored so she stood up and sang the official Titans theme song,

_If there's trouble you know who to call, _

She began dancing, all she could think about was that this was what she had to do for her brothers, they needed reassurance that they'd be alright and so would the Titans.

_Teen Titans! _

She would one day be a Titan just like Raven and Rose and M'gann and everyone else in the Tower, she was excited for that day and she knew her brothers were to.

_From their tower they can see it all _

She can become stronger to protect her brothers even better, she needed to for they were her world. She couldn't allow the bad guys to get their way and harm her brothers.

_Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing _

_they got your back cause when _

_the world needs hero's on patrol _

_Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite_

_Teen Titans!_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop 'till the job is done _

She would never stop fighting Luthor, the only way she'd stop is if she dies and even then she'll keep watching over her brothers and protecting them from him.

_'cause when the world is losin' all control_

_Teen Titans GO! _

_One, two, three, four, GO! _

_Teen Titans! _

And she stopped, a little bit after she stopped the Titans came in with a few small scratches and bruises and uniforms slightly torn but smiling and laughing, they ran up to them and hugged the hero's, Melvin smiled and asked, "So what happened?"

They sat on the couch and Beast Boy replied, "Just Grodd trying to force the people of Central City to help destroy Gorilla City again, it was quite easy when we penetrated the force field and got Grodd to a secluded area away from the brainwashed citizens. Flash even noted that he was losing his touch."

Cyborg turned to their leader and said, "Not bad for your first day as Nightwing."

He smirked and replied, "I try."

Kid Flash excitedly asked, "Who's the new Robin going to be? Come on you've been leaving us in suspense since after you came home from your dad's."

A voice behind them replied, "I am." They all shot up and noticed a boy with messy red hair, black shades, black shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers.

Nightwing smiled and said, "This is my brother, the new Robin. Or at least he will be after training."

He smiled, looked around and noted, "So this is Titans Tower, I'm not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

Rose walked up to him and said, "H-hi I'm Rose well on the battlefield I'm Ravager but any other time you can call me Rose so uh w-what's your name?"

He shook her hand and replied, "Jason, Jason Todd." As they shook hands she giggled softly and blushed slightly,

what she didn't know was that it took every fiber of his being to not scream 'you're pretty!' Raven could feel it though, she felt the tidal wave of love from them and knew that it was the same as when Starfire and Nightwing would spend time with each other or when Beast Boy would talk about her, she couldn't say it was love but it was getting close. Time flew by and they went to bed,

Starfire came in and said, "Good night kids." Melvin smiled and replied, "Goodnight and...I'm glad you're alright."

She smiled and said, "Melvin remember we will always be inside you, even if something happens to us." She nodded in understanding and went to sleep, in her dream they were all older and having a picnic together.

**I know that was short and a little rushed but with the recent reveal of the movie I've just been so excited!**


End file.
